Alone with a Senshi
by Miss-Grumpy-Bear
Summary: Alan has an undying love for Minako, s what does he do when he gets her alone? RR. May be offensive.
1. Default Chapter

**Note: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon Characters, or anything else about them. If I did, this would be an episode, and not just a fan fiction! So, I hope that you enjoy this story. Please Review! If anyone reviews I will add on to the story, but if not, I will leave it as is. Well, I hope you like the story and all that good stuff! ~Kaiti**  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the Middle of the brewing storm, Minako makes her way through the streets. Her hair is damp, from all of the water that has began to fall. Tears rundown her cheeks as she walks slowly own the allies, in search of someone, or anyone that can help her in this time of her need. Nothing around her seems to be real, suddenly, she snaps into a daze, and marches right into a tall building, falling backwards. She sits there, and looked at her hands, black with dirt, and red with blood. Nothing around her was right. It just couldn't be happening, this must be a dream!  
  
To her surprise, a warm hand rested upon her shoulder, and rubbed it gently, calming her tense muscles. She couldn't tell who this figure was, mostly because the ally was pitch black, and there was no way to see the silhouette's identity.  
  
"You look in pain. Let me take you to a shelter, and comfort you." The voice she heard, it was familiar, but her mind was all in a mess, and she couldn't put it to a face. She stood slowly, and felt herself swaying as she did, her eyes closed, and her mind blurry, as the figure picked her up gently, and walked with her in their arms.   
  
  
  
As they reached the streets, Minako noticed that for some reason, or another all of the lights had dimmed in the city, and every which way, it was black and eerie. She tried to peer up at her rescuer, but she sighed after she figured it was no use, and just rested her head upon this man's chest, which was broad and husky. Her blonde hair fell down and lingered on his arm that was beneath her. She smiled softly up at the man, knowing that he would be blind to the fact she was, but she smiled anyway, before laying on him, and letting her bright eyes close gently, falling into a soft sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They had finally come to a stop Minako realized. But she didn't recognize the area they were in one bit. Some sheltered area, lit only by one dim lantern. Curiosity flooded her expression, as she stood slowly. "Hello?"   
  
In the next room over, sat the man, in a chair. His hair was a light shade of blue, and a flute sat to his side. Minako instantly was embraced in fear's tight arms, and she stepped back in shock, the floor board beneath her squeaking loudly, as she knew this was indeed their rival, Alan.  
  
"Hello Minako. I am glad to see you have awoken." He stood up, and walked slowly towards the goddess before him. Smiling to her, he noticed the look of terror in her eyes. He walked over to her, as she was pressed against a wall, and shook his head lightly at her, hoping that he could somehow calm her down a bit, so that he could hopefully get what he wanted.  
  
The shivering body of Minako slowly slid down the wall, as she shivered violently with fear, in hopes that he would take mercy on her, and not hurt her badly, but little did she know, it was not pain that he wished of her. It was something far more irreplaceable. He wanted her body, her virginity. He didn't want any other to be able to take the perfection before him, unless he himself had the chance to take it in his arms first. He desperately wanted to hear her scream, both in pleasure, and in pain as she lay under him, and feel him bury his manhood deep inside her. He wanted her so badly, he had followed her days upon days, and now, he had his chance, and he had marvelous plans of how he planned to take Sailor Venus, the goddess of love, and make her love him as much as he wanted.  
  
"Please...Alan! I beg of you, I will tell the scouts not to attack! Don't hurt me!" Her voice trembled, and she looked at him confused as he smiled, holding out a gentle hand, which she reached for lightly.  
  
He pulled her up, and smiled, "I do not wish to hurt you dear Minako. That is the last thing that I want! So, please, don't make me hurt you, but instead, just do as I say, or I may need to fight you."  
  
She reached for her pocket to pull out her transformation pen, to fins it was missing, as she looked up to him. "What do you want?!"  
  
He smiled at her lovingly, a sight she thought she would never witness, as he lifted her chin in his hands, and kissed her tenderly.  
  
She scrambled away, as he pressed his lips tight to hers, and began to scream. Alan did not take well to this, as he slapped her hard across the face, and she fell to the floor in tears. "I warned you that I would get what I wanted. And now, I will take just what I want. And you will like it. You will hold me, and kiss me, and want more and more."  
  
Shaking her head violently, with blonde hair flailing about she cried softly, "No! Don't you dare touch me!" Her pathetic cries for help, made Alan want her more and more. He stepped near to her, and pushed her against the wall.   
  
"We are so far from town, I hope you scream out loud, I want you to." He placed a hand over her school uniform shirt, and cupped her breast, massaging it roughly. Minako looked down at his big hand over her breast and she closed her eyes tightly, wondering what she could do now.  
  
"Please, Alan, I don't need this!" She squirmed, and pushed his hand away, awaiting to be striked by him again, though the hit never came. "I will do anything but this! It just isn't right for you to be doing this, don't you understand at all?" her eyes were wincing as she looked at him, seeing that her words did not begin to affect him. He only stepped up to her again, and licked her cheek, and smiled, as he felt her tingling in front of him, still tight against the wall.  
  
Her eyes were in tears, as she felt his hand upon her thigh, and slowly it crawled upwards to reach her panties. He looked at her, seeing the hurt in her eye, and then, slowly began to shift the panties to the side, only letting himself trace the outside of her opening, as he leaned over, and whispered softly into her ear, "Minako, did you know that you have gotten very wet?"  
  
"Stop!" She didn't know what to do. Never had she thought something like this would happen. She tried to push him off, but she failed drastically, and she looked around for a door, before realizing it was on the other side of the cottage. She muttered to herself, and began to swing her fists at him, landing a punch in his chest, but it didn't phase him long. Only a moment as he shoved her against the wall, making her groan in pain.   
  
He smirked at her evilly, and ran a hand through her hair. "You know, Minako, you little bitch, I was contemplating going a bit easy on you, but now, I am only planning to make you scream. I want to hear you in pain, as I slam myself into you, even if your tight holes hurt me as well in the process." He gritted his teeth as he spoke to her, and she shook her head abruptly, trying to not think of it.  
  
It all seemed to much like a dream, well, a nightmare would be much more correct. She wanted to just wake up, to find out that this was all so insanely thought up in her mind, but she knew that it wasn't. She knew that this was happening, and most likely, there was no way for her to get out of the mess she had been forced into.  
  
She thought of ways to get herself out of this mess, when suddenly, she was jerked, and thrown onto a bed, where Alan now leaned over her, and smiled. Her slowly began tp lift her clothes off from her delicate body, and as her shirt lifted, he stared at her stomach, and reached behind her, undoing the clasp of her bra, letting her breasts lay freely upon her chest. Alan clearly loved this view, and smiled, cupping on, and placing his lips of the other, flicking it with his tongue, making it harden instantly. As it did, Minako drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes.  
  
Alan's eyes seemed to gleam with happiness as he looked at the young girl before him. He laid his hand upon her knee, and slowly, carefully, he drew it up her skirt, and once reaching all the way up, he violently yanked down on her panties, holding them in his hand, and smiling as he looked at them. "You're so cute Minako. I can't wait to see you in pain though. I just can't help myself."  
  
He undid the zipper to the side of her skirt, and slid it down, looking at the naked beauty before him. He felt his mouth water, as he reached his hand down to her hips, and to the hair that laid by her legs, and smelled that she was somewhat aroused. "Oh god Minako. You really are horny. You may like this after all." He saw her eyes close, and he nodded his head as she did, jabbing two fingers directly into her tight hold, as she opened her eyes wide, and muffled a scream. Alan just nodded, and rubbed her area lightly.  
  
She breathed hard, and the noise aroused him, but as much as he wished to hear it, he pressed his cold lips to her perfect plump pink ones, and forced her tongue through her lips, into her mouth, tasting her sweet saliva. He smiled, continuing to massage her, and he felt her moist juices running down to her ass lightly. "See baby, it feels good."  
  
Pulling a leg over her, he straddled her carefully, and rubbed his hard erection. He looked down, no long rubbing the sweet moistness of the girl, but feeling the moisture on his penis made him just wanted him to have her more. "Oh baby.." He licked her neck, and she let out a hesitant moan, trying to jerk her head away, still reluctant to let him do this to her. She couldn't help but let these moans escape her lips, but she just wished it were someone else.  
  
He felt her tensing up under him, and looked down at her moist hole, and without warning, he slid deep into her, hearing her scream out both in pleasure and in pain, as he pulled nearly all the way out, before thrusting back into her once more. She moaned out loudly, and tightened around him, as he grunted in pleasure, feeling her already about to climax. He knew that somewhere inside her she must enjoy this, and since he felt this way, he didn't feel as much guilt. He took one hand, and rubbde her breast roughly, both her nipples already erect. He played around with it with his index finger, and his thumb, and continued doing this for a while, until she screamed out in an amazing tone, and he felt her cumming with him burried deep within her.   
  
He pulled out of her, and looked deep into her blue crystal gaze. "If I explode while I'm in you, you could get pregnant. If I put myself in your ass, you will be in pain for a long time. If I put it in your mouth, I will make you swallow it all, but since I am kind, I will let you decide which you would prefer the best."  
  
Looking up at him, she breathed hard, speaking through her pathetic pants of arousal, "Just... don't make me get pregnant! I will do anything!" she cried out in despreation, and he nodded to her softly.   
  
"Fine, than do you want it in your ass, or in your mouth?" He smirked, having n plans for sending her back without having gone in at least going all the way in two of her holes, but he would let her choose for now.  
  
She looked up, and she sighed "Put it in my ass then." He nodded, and rolled her over, as she laid with her stomach down, and he raised up her hips, licking his finger, and running it over the tightest hole of her body. He smirked as he slowly lined up, and inserted it very slowly stretching the skin. After doing this a few times, he grunted, feeling himself about to climax himself. He looked down at her, and sighed, "It will hurt badly in your ass, are you sure you don't want to swallow it?"  
  
"Fine, I'll swallow it then!" She looked up at him, and closed her eyes, as she was rolled over for a final time. He got up, so her face was in between his legs, and he slipped his dick in her mouth, moaning softly at the hot moisture, as she began to suck on him hard, and he felt himself about to blow. "Oh Minako, you are so good at that."  
  
He groaned a final time, before he felt himself release, and heard minako moan as well, as she swallowed the liquid that filled in her mouth, and felt the bits she could not swallow fall down her cheeks.  
  
"Such a good girl you are." He pulled away from her, and smirked. "Now, tomarrow, there will be a reward if you cooaperate even better." He smiled at the look of desperation she gave him.  
  
"You aren't letting me leave now?!" Minako's eyes were now glossy with confusion, and then turned to pure sadness as Alan sighed.  
  
He shook his head lightly, "No, we must have more fun together, and after you get used to it, and like it, you shall bare my child. Such a strong baby it shall be as well..."  
  
She gaped at him, and she fell a sickening black cover her eyes, as she blacked out completely.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
PLease Read, and review! If you like it let me know, and I will add more. If you don't, tell me so I don't waste my time making more! 


	2. The Next Morning

**Note: I am so glad that you all liked the first chapter! Well, as promised, since I got some decent reviews, I can make some new chppy information for you all. Please read this, and once again tell me how you think it is coming. If you like this chap. better tell me! If it sucks, tell me that too! Thank you all for your time, and also for your kick-ass reviews. It makes me proud to be a SM fanatic. ~Kaiti**  
  
::Sigh:: I still don't own these characters...Damn...I will dominate the Sailor Moon Distributors, and then...THE WORLD...ok, sorry, but thats a discalaimer for ya. ::Innocent smile::  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stirring in the dawn of the morning, Minako recalls the horrid scenes of the previous night. Her head spins, as she tilts her head to the side, and mutters something softly. She doesn't feel the presence of anyone near by, which calms her greatly. This is very well for her, and things seem much better, that is, until she sits up. Or, better put until she tries to sit up. Instantly, the young girl falls back down, barely getting her back off the bed, as she tugged on her thin arms, and legs.  
  
"He shackled me down?" She shook her head in disbelief, and sighe softly, most to herself, a bit surprised that he had even taken the time to shield her with the blanket that he did. A shiver ran down her back, as she shook her head rapidly, and murmered. Her head rolled over slightly so she could see the door, which, oddly enough was shut.  
  
Biting on her lip as she concentrated, the young child sighed deeply, knowing there was to be no way out of here. Tears swelled up in her eyes, as she recalled exactly what he had said to her, in the seducting voice he had been so gifted to recieve, wondering if he really did want her to carry his baby, and if he did, what he would do. People would most definatly look for her after nine months of her having been missing! Time passed, and felt like hours though it was merely minutes, and she coughed.  
  
Her noise triggered movement in a close room near her's and she looked over a bit, towards the door, as she heard a door being unlocked, and the door swinging open slowly. 'Why did he lock it? I couldn't get up anyway,' She thought softly, but shrugged her shoulders, knowing now was not the time to think about this matter.   
  
Alan's shadow towered into the room, and she could see there was no light in any part of the house, other than the light that shone through the closed blinds to the windows, which were already a bit small. She wouldn't have known who it was walking in as a matter of fact, but, seeing they were the only two occupying the house, she knew it was Alan, and she knew she wasn't going to be pleased with whatever the news he brought with him would be.  
  
Her eyes slowly turned away, as she heard his hard footsteps on the wooden floor below. She felt him grow close, and lay a freezing cold hand upon her light pink cheek. "Wh...what do you want now Alan? I just awoke!" She turned her head to face the wall, and he sat n the bed beside her.   
  
"What would you like to eat? You can't not eat anything you know," his voice was an odd monotone sound, which confused her. She shrugged softly, and looked around the wall, her eyes closing as she wondered what type of scheme he may be involved in with this attitude.  
  
Her head spun as she thought of the countless things, and then, turned her head towards her. "Anything. Just leave me alone," her voice was cold and harsh, but it didn't seem to phase him one bit, in fact, it seemed to turn him on, as he reached down, and plunged two fingers deep into her vagina, causing her to shiver helplessly.  
  
Nodding his head, he stood. "You know you like it you little slut." He walked out of the room, and towards the kitchen-like room that was in the cottage. Her eyes closed, as she looked aorund quietly. She wondered if he really wanted to take care of her, but even if he did, she wanted to grt out, and return back to her family and friends.  
  
The food he brought in was nicely dressed, and he softly spooned it into her mouth, as she ate it graciously. She finished it softly, and Alan pulled out his flute, playing her a light melody, which placed her into a sleep again, her eyes closed, and her body oddly still, other than her light breathing.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Note: It was short, but I wanna make sure that SOMEONE is still reading. Tell me what you would want to see happen. I will make it go on for you guys. Thanks! 


End file.
